


Stranger Danger

by svttv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, meanie is mentioned literally once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svttv/pseuds/svttv
Summary: Chwe Hansol didn’t break rules.





	Stranger Danger

One very important thing you need to know about Chwe Hansol is that something he never does is break rules. He grew up in a fairly strict household with rules he never has had any problems with following. He went to school, received decent grades, and had a well-rounded job for a high school student.

He woke up every morning, went to school, came home, and repeat. But between all of that he also had a lot of free time, and with a lot of freetime came a lot of exploring.

Now back to the whole, ‘perfect Hansol that never breaks rules’. That’s not entirely factual. No, he didn’t sneak out at night without his parents permission and go do hardcore drugs. Firstly, his sister would totally snitch on him. Secondly, not his thing. One rule that Hansol is way too familiar with is the whole ‘don’t talk to strangers they’re all bad and will throw you into a van after offering snickers to molest and murder you.’ You know, the thing every single child is taught the very first second they step outside?

Of course this goes even more strictly for strangers online, as you have like no actual proof they exist unless you skype or facetime. Hansol knew all the rules: don’t send strangers pictures of yourself, never give out any personal information, don’t fall for people on the internet because you could be catfished, and never ever agree to meetup with them.

All of which, he did.

In his defense, he is very sure the person he’s been talking to for the last two and a half years is his best friend and he’s very, very real. The boy’s name was Boo Seungkwan, he was someone Hansol bonded with over Twitter for their mutual love of a band.  
Hansol had never expected to actually make friends on Twitter, the only reason he even made one is to watch his sister and make sure she isn’t retweeting anything inappropriate, or ironically, talking to strangers. It had been their agreement for her to make one. He wouldn’t tell their parents if she let him monitor her account.

After a few weeks of only occasionally opening the app to see his timeline full of his annoying little sister he already saw way too much of, he decided to follow some accounts he was actually interested in. He followed some of the obvious people. Drake, Lil Yachty, Ariana Grande, Psy, Seventeen, etc.  
Out of boredom he decided to look around the site to see what all the hype was about. It was boring for a while retweeting only tweets from the celebrities, as he learned the only thing they tweet are selfies, promotion, and a string of ‘I love my fans!’ which all received hundreds of thousands of retweets. And he’s not gonna lie, that included himself. His favorite band at the time, (and the present) was called Seventeen. It was a group that consisted of nine members. He’s followed and loved them for years and still can’t figure out why they’re called Seventeen.

He took his mouse up to the search bar on the page and searched up their group name to find updates, and what he found was beyond confusing. Under the search was thousands of users with pictures of the member’s as their avatar, and tweets involving the group. He clicked on one of the user’s, apparently named Seungkwan.

And holy heck, this kid had 2,000 followers! Was he not a fan account? The account had a photo of Seventeen’s DK as his icon. This didn’t make any sense to him, why does he have someone else’s photo? Is he catfishing people. He soon learned otherwise after scrolling through to see this Seungkwan, talking about a variety of things. Including how he felt about their most recent album, jokes about them, and so many damn pictures of Dk’s arms. Hansol would’ve accused him of being pretty creepy, that is if he wasn’t guilty of immediately saving the very same pictures to his own phone.

This person was really interesting, in their own, as long as their passion for the group. Hansol decided to follow him, and look through his follow suggestions and follow a few recommended accounts. He even changed his profile picture to his Seventeen bias, S.coups.

Hansol had been talking to Seungkwan almost daily for at least two years, the first few months after being shocked the boy even followed him back, he took a while to actually speak to him. Some of the fear being from thinking he could be an old pedophile, the other just being intimidated. Instead of that, they instantly clicked. Starting with the mutual interest in the band, to many interests in other things.

The first time they facetimed it was about a month into their official friendship and it had been Seungkwan’s idea, and it completely and utterly terrified Hansol. At this point, he’d never actually seen what the other boy looked like. On the other side, Hansol had already sent Seungkwan a couple selfies.

They planned it for 8pm Hansol’s time, which would have been after Hansol had dinner and 10am for Seungkwan which was after breakfast.

Quickly after dinner Hansol ran upstairs and opened his macbook to connect to facetime there. What could he say? He was excited to see who his new friend had been.

Seungkwan was a bit late to calling him, as he helped his mother with dishes. Exactly at 8:09pm is when the familiar facetime sound went through his ears. He answered quickly from both anticipation and not wanting to disturb his family who are probably getting ready for bed.

“Hansol!” Seungkwan’s smiling face filled up the screen after he pressed accept call. He was in what Hansol assumed was his room. He was wearing a grey sweater and his hair was done up fairly nice and his bright shiny teeth were smiling brightly waiting for the american to respond.

Hansol was stunned to say the least, he was glad that Seungkwan wasn’t some old man wanting to kidnap him into sex slavery, but not only was Seungkwan truly his age, but he was beautiful. He was really shaking in his homosexual boots.

“S-Seungkwan! Oh my gosh, is that you?” He managed to stammer out to the smiling figure on his screen. “What? Did you want me to be an old woman?” His laugh filled through his laptop computer and he almost actually flushed.

“I mean if you were old, I would’ve preferred a man but- wait that’s not what I mean-“ The other boys eyes narrowed and laughter was filling in again.

Seungkwan was surprisingly even easier to talk to face-to-face as he was to direct message on twitter. He was bright and talked through his entire body.

They talked for a few hours afterwards. Even though it was the weekend, Hansol didn’t want to be disturbing his family through the walls all night. He had expected their first verbal conversation to be awkward and uncomfortable because it was something foreign.

Instead that night was full of stories, laughs, shit-talking, and even a good ten minutes of bickering because Hansol thought it was unfair this was the first time his (beautiful) face was shown. And Seungkwan insisting he was sorry but he has days his appearance just doesn’t suffice. Which caused even more disagreement from Hansol’s side.

Ever since then, there have been countless facetimes, skypes, calls, texts, the whole thing. He was sure if Seungkwan had gone to his school they would be inseparable.

Six months into their friendship was when Hansol had been caught.

The boys were laughing over some story Seungkwan had about this annoying physical education teacher and how he didn’t understand why running was important for graduation.

“Hansol!” His mom’s voice filled the hallway out of his room. “Who are you talking to?” He could hear her footsteps coming down the hallway and his eyes widened.

He put up a hand motion to signal Seungkwan to pause his dramatizations and whispers, “Seungkwan-ah, I have to go. Emergency.” The boy furrowed his eyebrows and nodded before waving. “Bye Hansol!” He said quite loudly causing Hansol to widen his eyes comically once again. He closes his laptop quicky as his door opens.

“Hansol? Who was that?” His mother asked in a stern tone, anyone could easily tell she was in a bad mood. “Just someone from school!” He puts on the best fake smile he can do and she just narrows her eyes at her son.

“Hansol, I’d like to know what you do on your phone that makes your phone bill go through the roof, actually no. My phone bill, as you don’t pay it.” She pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and throws it his way, crossing her arms. Upon looking down at the bill thrown at him he opens his mouth but closes it immediately, unable to let a word out.

“I want your phone. If I see any form of social media on there you’re forbid from using the internet for a month.” He once again is at a loss of words from her words. He knew damn well he was done for.

There was no avoiding her gaze, he was already in trouble so there’s no point in getting out. He unlocks his phone on the bedside table and hesitantly hands it to his mother.

Who was he kidding when he said he was ready.

“Hansol Vernon Chwe. You have not only Twitter, but Snapchat as well?! Do you have no regards for the rules under this roof?!” The cold voice rings in his ears as he only lowers his head. As if on cue, his phone dings, indicating a twitter dm. Never in his life did he want to dig himself in a hole more than this one.

“You’re talking to people as well?! Who is Seungkwan? Have you given him any personal information? Hansol this is so dangerous. Have you learned nothing?!” Blow after blow hits him in the head before he raises his head to look her in her eyes, if this was a cartoon he would’ve seen the steam coming from her ears.

“Seungkwan’s my friend, he’s not fake mom! I’ve talked to him for months and we’ve facetimed! I’ve seen him-“ His mother just continues to shake her head in disapproval. “I want you to delete all your social media accounts and stop talking to this old man.”

“Mom! He’s my age-“ She just gives him that stern look that can pierce through someone’s head, only mom’s seem to have that ability. She tosses him the phone and says simply, “Delete the apps and then i’ll be back for your phone.”

He looks down at the cracked phone that landed in front of him and sighs. Before he even picks it up he gets three texts one after the other.

 _Kwannie: Hansol?_  
_Kwannie: Is everything alright? what emergency?  
Kwannie: I’m a bit worried_.

He smiles sadly at his phone.

_Han: I’m grounded for a month, so that means no phone. Don’t worry though! I’ll go to the library everyday if it means I get to talk to you.  
Kwannie: Grounded? What did you do! And stop trying to flirt with me, loser. I’m out of your league._

The text was obviously a common inside joke between the two, but he couldn’t help but blush.

 _Han: Okay, then you’ll be without me for a month._  
_Kwannie: I’ll fly to new york myself if you deprive me that long_  
_Han: maybe i REALLY will now._  
_Kwannie: Hansol :(_  
_Han: I’m walking to the library as we speak  
Kwannie:  <3_

He smiles at the visual in his head of a world where he could actually meet the other boy. He temporarily deletes Twitter and locks his phone and goes to take it to his mother.

It took a year to convince his mom that Seungkwan was real.

It took many attempts, including an essay, a powerpoint, and her talking to Seungkwan on Facetime herself.

 _Han: Ok don’t freak out but my mom wants to meet you_  
_Kwannie: you haven’t even asked me on our first date yet_  
_Han: ha ha. it’s over ft i’ll be there to help with like the whole communication thing_  
_Kwannie: ?_  
_Han: my mom doesn’t speak korean, remember?_  
_Kwannie: are u implying that my english skills lack ?_  
_Han: i didn’t say that!  
Kwannie: u didn’t have to!  >:(_

The whole event went by fairly smoothly, the two boys keeping their whole flirting joke at a minimum in front of Mrs. Chwe. Which Hansol was extremely thankful for.

It turns out his mom learned to love Seungkwan, getting along extremely well despite the language barrier. He actually was worried she was gonna steal his best friend. With a hundred questions and waves goodbye, the meeting was finally over and Hansol was given permission for the first time in all of his teenage years, to have social media and talk to Seungkwan.

He had known Seungkwan for a year and a half when his sister found out.

The girl stormed into his room quite loudly one evening he was scrolling through Twitter.

“Hansol! Explain to me why you get to have an online boyfriend and I’m not even allowed to download to look at twitter!?” She screamed, seemingly out of nowhere. His eyes widened in shock at the outburst.

“What? I don’t have a boyfr-“ His sister marched over to him and snatched his phone from his hands. “Oh really? Well when you left your phone here to go hang out with Wonwoo and Mingyu, your little Kwannie, kept trying to facetime and call you. God, isn’t that kind of clingy?” He snatches his phone back from her hands and gapes at the younger. “Sofia, why were you on my pho-“

Her arms stay crossed and she rolls her eyes. “I wanted to know what you spent all your time smiling at your phone for, and you forgetting it seemed like the perfect opportunity. I am so telling mom you have twitter and a boyfriend!” She is about to turn around when her brother grabs her arm.

“I could tell her the same thing about you! I’m only there to watch you and you know that! And Seungkwan is not my boyfriend. I was allowed to have a twitter because I’m older and wiser.”

This causes the preteen to widen her eyes and gasp rather dramatically. “That is so not fair! Mom!” She turns around once again and begins stomping down the stairs.

Sofia eventually got over it after her teenage tantrum was finished. She still teased him about Seungkwan being his boyfriend.

Which was absolutely false.

She did get to talk to him on the phone too, the conversation easier to monitor as he didn’t have to intervene and interpret anything for either.

She too, loved Seungkwan.

He had known Seungkwan for two years when he got the news.

It was around just after Thanksgiving when he and the boy had a rather unscheduled call. Hansol had originally planned to be busy that day since it was a holiday, but his cousins had cancelled dinner plans so the Chwe’s were left with an extremely normal dinner. It was disappointing, but at least he got to talk to his favorite person.

It was so much nicer being able to talk to the other like he wasn’t some kind of secret. His family knew and loved the boy, despite him living so far away and it warmed Hansol’s heart.

He pulled his laptop from it’s spot under his bed and he opened it up. He clicked the small facetime icon at the corner of the screen and clicked on his favorites.

_Calling Kwannie..._

After three rings Seungkwan’s smiling face came up. He was in his living room next to his mother, who Hansol had already met on a few occasions.

“Hansol! I was just going to call you!” His voice is cheery and loud through the speakers, his bright smile blinding through the screen. “What can I say? We have a connection.” He says jokingly and Seungkwan just keeps his smile on.

“Okay, I have a surprise for you but I have to go up to my room to get them. You’re not even ready.” He says quickly and immediately stands up with his phone and begins down the hallway.

Hansol tilts his head in both confusion, genuinely curious as to what the other had planned.

Seungkwan plopped down his phone and the camera is facing the ceiling for a while before it moves to show his body again, this time a hand behind his back. “Guess!”

Hansol just smiles at his antics but decides to play along with the younger. “Is it your grammy! Why didn’t you invite me to the show!?” Seungkwan laughs at this reply and shakes his head. “They like me! They really like me!”

Hansol laughs at his joke and shakes his head again. Anticipating his surprise. He makes a drum roll sound with his mouth to make the moment more dramatic.

The hands behind the boys back come into show and displaying in his hand with some words that Hansol couldn’t make out. “What’s it say? The connections a bit blurry.”

Seungkwan begins waving the paper around wildly “Hansolie, it’s a plane ticket! A plane ticket to Brooklyn, New York. A plane ticket to one resident Chwe Hansol!” He exclaims kicking his feet in excitement and Hansol freezes, in absolute shock at the words he’s hearing. He actually pinches himself and Seungkwan laughs again.

“Seung-Seungkwan?! Are you really fucking serious right now? Oh my god-!” His face breaks out into an almost painful smile, shaking his head in disbelief.

The boy nods rapidly, “I’m coming for your birthday! I have another surprise for you as well, but that one has to be given in person.” He claps his hands excitedly.

“I don’t think anything can top the one you just dropped on me, Kwan.”

“I’m hoping it does.”

They’ve known each other for two and a half years when they meet.

Hansol quite literally about sprints out of his room on the morning of his birthday. He hadn’t talked to Seungkwan in a good couple days as he said he has packing to do and a long ass plane ride.

Today was the day he was meeting his best friend. In only a few hours he’ll be picking him up from the airport.

He was woken up to dozens of texts from his friends this morning and his family waiting with the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs.

The last few months have been the longest of his life. He thinks he can confidently say today is the most excited he’s ever been.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and the time came. Seungkwan’s plane was landing. Hansol was sitting here waiting for a boy he met online, something he was always forbade to do. And his mother and sister and smiling and waiting for their friend too.

Hansol wishes he could relive that moment over and over. Looking through the crowds of people coming off the plane and running to their friends and loved ones.

But the moment he sees Seungkwan is the very vision he wants tattooed into his brain. The curious look on his face, looking around before locking eyes with the other. The dropping of the bags and the sprinting towards one another. The moment Seungkwan himself is in his arms, happy tears falling from his face. That’s the vision he hopes to never forget.

Seungkwan was only staying for a few days and he always spent so much of their conversations gushing about central park. So Hansol, being the amazing friend he is, takes him.

They’re just walking in silence for a few minutes at first, still overwhelmed and just enjoying the presence of one another. Seungkwan suddenly grabs his hand and pulls him towards a bench, sweating much more than when they got there. Which makes little sense, considering it was February.

“Hansol, It’s time for your birthday surprise. And I don’t know if you’ll be happy or not, but I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time but it felt wrong unless if was in person.” Hansol furrows his eyebrows in confusion and just sends a soft smile his way. “Seungkwan, you just being here is enough. You didn’t have to get me any-“ Before anything else could be said he’s suddenly pulled into the other boy’s arms. “I’m only going to say this once, and I need you to be quiet until i’m finished.” Hansol only nods and he’s pulled out of the embrace.

“Hansol-ah, you and I had a real connection from the beginning. It scared me for a while. I really thought you were a catfish from all the pictures you sent, I mean look at you-“ Hansol nods in understanding, hoping he doesn’t see his cheeks reddening from the compliment.

“-At first I thought it was something small that would blow over,” he continues slowly. “but after getting to know everything about you, from your dreams and aspirations to how you have an obsession with underwear with days of the week on them.” He chuckles quietly and Hansol just quirks an eyebrow, lost as to what was happening.

“I think we had been friends for about seven months when I realized what I felt was a bit more than platonic. You’re my best friend Hansol. It amazes me how you know what to say at the right times and how to make me laugh when I’m down and how you listen to me rant about some stupid teacher that didn’t give me the grade I so rightfully deserved.” He takes a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is- I like you, Hansol. More than a friend, I want to still rant about stupid teachers that don’t give me my rightfully deserved grade, but I want to do it while holding hands or, something. Please say something now before I die.”

Hansol’s face at the moment resembled that from a comedy when something unbelievable happens, he just nods, unable go form words. “I-yes, I-I’m not a poet, Seungkwan. I’m so insanely crazy about you. I just-“ He cuts himself off and intertwines one of his hands with the older, causing the other’s cheeks to flush.

“I just recited a monologue and that’s all you got?” Seungkwan jokes and laughs wholeheartedly and smiles down at their fingers. “So like, the birthday gift I was planning for you was going to be a kiss so like if i could get your consent-“ Seungkwan speaks really fast towards the end and Hansol just leans closer before stopping right in front of Seungkwan’s flushed face and smiles.

“I’m waiting.”

 

  
Hansol didn’t break rules.  
But some rules were meant to be cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> my first one-shot!! verkwan is my favorite ship and my other fic isn’t based around it so i thought this would be really fun! i wrote this as a short break from better days! i hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> this is unedited!!!!! sorry for any errors i will go through it soon!!


End file.
